pour les enfants
by ylg
Summary: Yoko Tsuno :: recueil de mini fics :: 1ère vignette : la petite Annick, Ange de Noël. 2ème : la notion de famille autour de Magda Schulz. 3ème : Sin Yi, épouse impériale décorative malgré son jeune âge. 4ème : et Yu se croit déjà un homme. MàJ, 5ème : personne ne peut résister à l'adorableté de Molly Mckinkey ! ::gen::
1. Annick, drôle de Noël

je me suis fait un petit plaisir pour noël dernier, je me suis écrit une série de mini-fics sur les personnages d'enfants dans _Yoko Tsuno_ ; vous pouvez retrouver Poky dans le recueil sur Vinéa : "renouveau" ( /s/555614011/) et Rosée dans celui qu'elle partage avec Yoko : "une aventure formidable" ( /s/5432326/4/ )

* * *

**Titre : **Un semblant de fête  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnage : **Annick  
**Genre : **de gen à drame  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Continuité : **_Aventures électroniques_ - L'ange de Noël  
**Nombre de mots : **175

oOo

On a demandé à tous les enfants de l'école du dimanche de jouer dans la pièce de Noël et Annick a la chance d'avoir été choisie pour faire un des anges. Quand elle rentre annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa maman, malheureusement, celle-ci ne partage pas sa joie mais fronce les sourcils.

- Il te faudra un costume, pour ça ?  
- Oui mais on va les fabriquer nous-mêmes, les dames ont dit. Elles vont amener le matériel et nous montrer.

Maman se détend et lui donne sa bénédiction ;  
- Alors profites-en bien et amuse-toi, ma chérie.

C'est qu'elle risque fort de ne pas connaître d'autres réjouissances cette année. Papa a prévenu qu'il n'y aurait que tout petits-petits cadeaux et Maman ne prévoit pas de réveillon. Elle ne pense même pas aller à la messe elle-même, trop préoccupée par l'état du ménage et n'étant pas d'humeur aux réjouissances.  
Si sa fille peut trouver une source de joie ailleurs, hors de l'ambiance si lourde qui règne à la maison, ça sera déjà ça.


	2. Magda, sa famille à elle

**Titre : **Tante, cousine, mère...  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnage : **Magdalena Schulz  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Continuité : **_La frontière de la vie_  
**Nombre de mots : **175

oOo

Magda ne se souvient plus de sa mère, morte bien trop tôt. Elle a toujours connu sa tante et ne fait pas beaucoup de différence avec la nouvelle dame qui s'occupe d'elle. Elle a le même visage, la même voix, le même amour débordant pour elle. Et, mieux encore, elle lui apporte un nouveau papa digne des princes charmants de contes de fée.

Avant que l'avion passe et lui fasse si mal, elle savait qu'elle avait un papa, mais il était terriblement distant. Son père était une présence dans la nuit, un baiser sur son front alors qu'elle était déjà endormie, un conte dans la bouche de Tantchen Anna, un bon docteur qui sauvait tout le monde mais n'avait pas le temps pour elle.

Elle a bien du mal à comprendre que pendant que l'avion l'avait rendue… malade, ses petits camarades de jeux sont partis très loin et ne reviendront plus, mais ses nouveaux parents et son papi lui promettent qu'elle s'en fera bientôt de nouveaux. En attendant, elle profite de sa famille retrouvée.


	3. Sin Yi, enfant et épouse

**Titre : **Au milieu des grands  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnage : **Sin-Yi  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Continuité : **_La jonque céleste_  
**Nombre de mots : **175

oOo

Sin-Yi n'est pas une enfant ordinaire. Enfant trouvée, elle n'a plus de famille, et pas vraiment d'identité propre : elle est avant tout un titre et un symbole. Son royal époux ne l'a jamais rencontrée en personne mais a envoyé des émissaires pour conclure le contrat, et depuis la laisse grandir dans sa province.  
Pour elle cet Empereur lointain est surtout un nom qu'on évoque ; il fait partie de son imaginaire mais pas son quotidien.

Son quotidien d'ailleurs ne contient pas grand' chose de concret ; ses précepteurs la craignent et ne l'éduquent pas réellement. Ils font d'elles une épouse décorative, pis que d'autres.  
Heureusement ses servantes, par crainte encore, par pitié aussi, l'entourent d'attention. Elles ne forment pas une famille, non, ne sont pas des amies non plus ; Sin-Yi ignore à quel point elle en a besoin. Elle ne sait même pas ce que c'est censé être sinon par les contes qu'on lui narre. Famille et amitié pour elle sont du même plan que les fées, et les fées lui font bien plus envie.


	4. Yu, graine d'homme

**Titre : **Petit homme**  
Auteur : **ylg/malurette**  
Base : **Yoko Tsuno**  
Personnages : **Yu, Yoko, Liao**  
Genre : **gen-ish**  
Gradation : **PG / K-plus**  
Légalité : **propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Continuité : **_La jonque céleste_, _La pagode des brumes_**  
Nombre de mots : **175

oOo

Yu se voit déjà comme un homme. Il faut bien : sans famille, il n'a plus le luxe d'être un enfant. Des luxes de toute façon il n'y en a pas beaucoup pour les paysans de sa région.  
Le jour où il rencontre Sin-Yi, petite fille réelle derrière le titre de Troisième Épouse, aussi perdue que lui, il la trouve jolie. Yoko qui les sauvés tous deux tour à tour, il la trouve bien brave.  
Quand le vénéré Tch'ou le recueille et promet de faire de lui un homme, c'est à Yoko qu'il pense.

Face à Liao, il se voit déjà comme un preux chevalier qui la défendra. Et quand à la place, c'est elle qui le protège, au lieu de s'en sentir humilié il s'en amourache.  
Il ne se rend pas compte qu'elle le voit juste comme un adorable petit frère. Elle lui offre beaucoup de tendresse et elle l'aime déjà bien : il prend ça comme preuve. Le temps qu'il grandisse encore un peu plus, leurs sentiments aussi pourront grandir et changer.


	5. Molly chouchou

**Titre : **Mignonne tout plein  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages : **Molly Mc Kinley et sa famille  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Continuité : **_Le maléfice de l'améthyste_  
**Nombre de mots : **175

oOo

C'est la grande sœur Victoria, l'aînée, l'héritière sur qui reposent tous les espoirs de leur père qui est aventureuse. Vicky rêve de voler en avion et faire plein de choses comme les hommes. Peut-être qu'elle ira jusqu'en Australie chercher un kangourou avec une poche à éclairs comme jouet vivant pour sa petite sœur. Ou en Afrique chercher… elle ne sait pas quoi, mais quelque chose pour que la cousine Bonnie soit moins triste. Ou en Chine trouver une autre nounou aussi bien que celle de l'autre cousine, Emilia.

Molly, protégée par son jeune âge – elle n'a pas encore atteint l'anniversaire qui fera d'elle une grande fille – rêve innocemment sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passe vraiment dans sa famille. Son papa l'adore et la gâte, et la jalousie de Vicky devant ce chouchoutage ne résiste pas longtemps à la gentillesse que Molly redistribue autour d'elle. Un ange aux boucles rousses et au sourire désarmant : la petite Molly McKinley charme tout le monde sans même s'en rendre compte, jusqu'aux adultes les plus grognons.


End file.
